Estaré para ti
by Mademoiselle'Delacour
Summary: [HPPP] ...Al cerrar los ojos todo vuelve a mí, todos aquellos recuerdos que intentaba borrar poco a poco y que hacían que se derritiera la capa de hielo que cubría sobreprotectoramente a mi corazón…


Tanto tiempo...! aqui estoy de nuevo, despues de una año sabático... con una nueva historia, un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios!

_[Dedicado a Sofia, mi hija postiza, y a todos mis lectores.._

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling...**

**Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

* * *

Casi ni me doy cuenta de que ya he dado el salto al siguiente día, como si mi historia no valiera para ser contada con detalle. Me sorprende estar sentada en el aula de transformaciones, en la penúltima fila, escuchando sin escuchar.

He cambiado, mas sin embargo nadie lo ha notado, respiro hondo… esta es la ultima clase del día, de un viernes triste, uno de los tantos que me quedan por pasar en Hogwarts.

Draco me dice algo sobre esta noche, pero no puedo oír claramente, mi cabeza parece no responderme, no lo entiendo…

Todo se reduce a una imagen, que desde mi posición no tan privilegiada, puedo apreciar… por merlín! Como duele! Veo como harry toma la mano de weasley… una sensación de desesperación recorre mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi corazón, Porque tengo... Aunque nadie lo crea…

Y lo sabia, sabia que salían juntos desde hace unos días, casi al comienzo del ciclo y como tonta que soy, no logre suprimir todos esos sentimientos que solo a el le he dedicado.

Sin querer he derramado el tintero sobre mis pergaminos, y me levanto a tiempo, pues no quiero, además de todo, estar sucia.

-Señorita Parkinson… Tome asiento-

Todos se giran hacia mi, inclusive tu¡anda, Mírame! Mira en lo que me has convertido!... en una torpe sin remedio… solo quisiera odiarte como pude hacerlo algún día, como el desprecio que me das...

-Fregoteo!- toda la tinta desapareció con un simple movimiento de varita, lógicamente, tomo asiento y hundo la mirada en mis pergaminos, tan vacíos como mi esperanza…

-Hey pansy!- Draco, que esta a mi lado, me llama- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, que el estúpido tintero se ha caído...-

-Como te decía, mi padre también pensó en organizar una…-

Pocas veces siento la necesidad de gritarle al mundo que la tristeza me invade y no logro callarlo. Parece que un dragón habitara en mis adentros y que me pide salir al exterior, tal vez como llanto…

Una lágrima se ha escapado y como siempre, la mujer dura que habita dentro de mí, me reprende, me exige dejar esa debilidad y me deshago de cualquier rastro de dolor.

Tomo mis cosas, camino hacia el escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall, es muy difícil dejarse vencer…

-Profesora, tengo que salir, perdón por interrumpir su clase...- al girar sobre mis talones puedo ver como algunos Gryffindors hablan por lo bajo y sobre todo me miran como si fuera lo peor, inclusive harry, nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos, tan eternos, tan reveladores…

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

-Harry¿iras a la madriguera esta navidad?, me encantaría que fuese así, por supuesto que a mis padres también…-

Todo parece tan extraño… sus ojos me decían tantas cosas que jamás pensé ver… no lo creo, pero esta sufriendo, y es algo que me da rabia… Malfoy, seguro es por el…

-Ginny, regreso en un rato, creo que ellos traman algo…-

Salgo sigilosamente del aula, procurando que no muchos noten mi salida… al pisar el marco de la puerta, puedo ver como parkinson ya ha girado en la esquina del pasillo, sin pensarlo un segundo mas, intenté seguirla, aunque me llevase ventaja...

¿Qué haces Harry? Sabía que la persecución no me llevaría a ningún lado, porque sabía que no era mi asunto, pero aun así, había algo que me llamaba, que me impulsaba a seguirle, algo que se albergaba en mi mente, y yo no sabia con exactitud lo que era… hasta que la vi esta mañana…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Corro tanto como mis extremidades me permiten, el aire roza salvajemente contra mi cuerpo... solo quiero sentir esa sensación que me abandono tiempo atrás.

Dame libertad, déjame soñar, no pediré una oportunidad, porque se que no la habrá… quiero dejar de despertar cada noche pensando en ti, refugiarme de todo sentimiento… ¡Déjame soñar!

Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el pasto, ya no puedo contenerme, mi corazón no explota por el simple hecho de que es imposible...

Tomo respaldo en un viejo roble, me abrazo de mis piernas y siento con dolor, como un grito se ahoga en mi interior. Al cerrar los ojos todo vuelve a mí, todos aquellos recuerdos que intentaba borrar poco a poco y que hacían que se derritiera la capa de hielo que cubría sobreprotectoramente a mi corazón…

Solo yo se cuanta necesidad tengo de purificar mi alma, de desechar todo el resentimiento, la amargura y sobre todo para dejar ir a este amor _¿porque si te tienes que ir de mi, tan solo... No te vas?_

¿Qué dirían mis padres si llegaran a enterarse? Seguramente me sacrificarían como prueba de su fidelidad al señor oscuro, todo antes de traicionarle…

-¿Porque tiene que ser así? Dímelo tú…-

De pronto, como si mis suplicas hubiesen recibido respuesta, un dulce aroma me invadió y un poco después sentí como mi sueño se había materializado. El estaba tocando mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-¡Deja ya de atormentarme Harry!- Todo llego llegó a mi de manera repentina, me sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo insegura, El, en su intento de darme algo de paz, me tomo entre sus brazos, refugiándome de mis propios sentimientos que poco a poco desaparecieron, dando paso a nuevas sensaciones y a grandes sueños, pero por o pronto, el primero, se veía por cumplido.

En medio de los jardines, con una increíble puesta de sol como cómplice, estaba ahí. Dejando de sentirme tan pequeña y miserable. Abrazada del ser que mas he amado en mi vida y demostrándole toda esa sensibilidad que había ocultado por años…

Harry, reconociendo lo expresado por la chica, con su dedo índice recorrió sus labios y con su pulgar libre, secó una lágrima que recorría delicadamente ese rostro tan suave.

Sinceramente no podía creer que un idiota causara en ella tal efecto, derramaba lágrimas por ese canalla, cuando el, ni siquiera valía la pena

-¿te sientes mejor?-

Solo asentí, no me sentí capaz de articular palabra, puesto a que por mi mente pasaban un torbellino de ideas, las cuales me negaba a desechar rotundamente.

Ya sin mano, mi mano tomo rumbo hacia Harry, y con un poco de torpeza se encontró con la temblorosa muñeca del que algún día había llamado "mi **uno** en un billón" recorriendo cada uno de sus finos dedos, mostrando asombro por el nuevo descubrimiento.

"Es todo como lo imagine…" el subconsciente me repetía continuamente.

-Todas las noches imagine esto, y no pensé que llegaría a ser tan especial- Harry hacia una breve pausa, para observar la reacción de su acompañante- Pero sobre todo, cada verano, confinado en Privet Drive, solo pensaba en la sensación tan celestial que provocarían tus labios en mis dedos.

-No entiendo el porque Potter, me has encontrado vulnerable, eso es todo, según he visto te va muy bien con weasley… ¿o a caso hay problemas en el paraíso?-

Lo único que quería era ayudarle, estar con ella y consolarle… decirle que aunque un castillo los separara, el estaba a su lado, que siempre lo había estado…

-Fue mas por compromiso que por convicción propia...-

-ya… eso es algo que deberías hablar con ella. No conmigo- corté fríamente al sentir como un nuevo nudo se formaba en mi garganta

Y eso era algo que desconcertaba completamente al ojiverde.

-Se que tu y yo no hemos tenido una buena relación desde siempre, pero si pudieras tenerme un poco de confianza y habláramos sobre lo que ese Malfoy te ha hecho… te haría bien…-

-¿Draco?-

-Es el quien te tiene así¿no?-

-ah!, si… por supuesto, Draco, el… el... pues me ha dejado tan mal-

-Es un completo idiota, esta dejando ir a ala mejor oportunidad de su vida, debería entenderlo de una vez por todas, realmente no se como ha despreciado a una mujer tan linda como tu, no logro entender el porque no se detiene a ver tu sonrisa o ver ese gesto tan peculiar que haces cuando te enfadas, ese que nadie ve…

Ahora ella se paraba acalorada, y bruscamente, dejándole extrañado por tal acción…

-¡No Harry¡Tú eres un verdadero Idiota!

Intentaba alejarse con paso firme, dando por terminada la conversación, cuando una mano le detuvo con suavidad antes de seguir en marcha.

-¿Ah si¿Y porque?-

-Eres un idiota, el peor de todos… porque solo tu has visto todo eso en mi, y yo como una tonta estuve esperando a que me dedicaras solo una mirada, a que cerraras tus ojos para velar tus sueños, a que te marcharas para susurrar al viento "Te amo" y…

Y fue lo último que pudo atestiguar a su favor, porque unos labios le habían obligado a callar, aprisionando a los suyos. Después de un momento se dieron un segundo para retomar aire…

-Soy el idiota mas afortunado¿no crees?-

y el tiempo escribiria nuestra nueva historia...

* * *

Que les pareció?? No se pueden marchar, sin antes dejar un Review, porsupuesto!, el cual, agradeceré personalmente, si es posible.

un beso.


End file.
